


Freedom

by shinobusbitch



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mermaid Kahono, Princess Noelle, Shit brother Nozel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobusbitch/pseuds/shinobusbitch
Summary: Princess Noelle has been trapped in her castle for her entire life and has always yearned to explore the outside world. One day, she meets Kahono, a mermaid whose dream is to see the human world, and her life begins to change.
Relationships: Kahono/Noelle Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackclovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackclovers/gifts).



> Tw for mentions/short scenes of verbal abuse
> 
> A birthday gift for my friend Rachel. I hope you have an amazing day and I hope that this at least begins to satisfy the hunger for Kahonoelle content lmao

“No way am I gonna accept a failure like you as family!”

“The House of Silva doesn’t need you!”

“Why did mother have to die instead of you?”

\------

Noelle sat on the edge of the beach. The sand felt soft underneath her fingertips, the grains slipping through her hands like a waterfall. The ocean gleamed under the bright light of the full moon, an unearthly reflection of its pale, ghostly splendor. The monotonous, calming sound of the waves lapping at the beach lulled Noelle into a sense of peace. She knew she was going to have sand stuck in her clothes for weeks after this, but she didn’t care.

She had to get out. She knew she wasn’t allowed to stray out of the castle, that Nozel would punish her if she defied his orders, but she just couldn’t stay in that suffocating hell anymore.

For her entire life, Noelle had been belittled, despised, scorned by her family. She was weak, she was a failure, she was a disgrace, she should have never been born. Nozel always forced her to stay in the castle, to be an obedient princess and actually do one thing right, and although she hated it, she never fought back. She had heard everything so many times she started to truly believe it.

Carrying that much disappointment took its toll. Sometimes everything became too heavy, too much, and Noelle had to escape. She always liked to come to the beach. It never failed to soothe her, even if only a bit.

Noelle sighed and leaned back. She tilted her head and gazed up at the mess of stars that dotted the expanse of the clear night sky. She could stare at them for ages.

A noise broke Noelle from her reverie. It was sweet and full of life, fluttering through the air like a flock of birds and filling Noelle with a joy and comfort she had never felt before. As Noelle continued to listen, she realized it was singing.

She looked out over the ocean. Something glimmered in the distance. She strained her eyes to make out what it was. The water splashed, waves and droplets of water fanning out in a sparkling ring, and as it cleared Noelle saw… a person?

No, not quite.

It was a girl. She had long silky hair tied back into a ponytail, colored such a dark red that it may have appeared black if not for the moonlight bathing it. Pure white seashells were pinned to her hair, contrasting its deep color. She was wearing a bikini made of seashells as well, but as Noelle’s eyes traveled lower she saw not legs, but a shiny, scaled tail colored the same dark red as the girl’s hair.

A mermaid.

Noelle gasped. She had heard tales about mermaids, but she had never actually seen one in person. Her eyes traveled back to the girl’s face. The mermaid’s eyes were closed, but her mouth was moving as she sang, the beautiful tune still sending ripples through Noelle’s soul.

Suddenly, the girl’s eyes opened. Her dark red orbs, which matched her hair and tail, searched and found Noelle’s bright pink eyes and widened. Noelle blushed and looked away.

Before she knew it, Noelle heard a splash right next to her. She looked over to see the mermaid staring at her and smiling.

“You heard me singing, didn’t you? I’m a little embarrassed, but if you already heard me, then there’s no helping it! Let’s grab this chance to become friends! I’m Kahono! Who are you?”

Well, she was surprisingly friendly. “I’m Noelle. What are you doing out here?”

“I was just singing and swimming around. I like singing around here because it’s really close to the human settlements. It’s my dream to one day explore the human world! By the way, where do you live? Why are you out here? I almost never see humans on this beach, especially at this time of night.”

Kahono’s eyes sparkled. Noelle found herself almost blinded by their light.

“I’m a princess, so I live at the castle over there, naturally.”

Kahono’s mouth fell open. “You’re a princess?! And you live in a castle?! That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to see what a castle looks like!”

“It’s a house fit for royals, so of course it’s pretty!”

“Can you show me sometime?!”

“Well, I—” Noelle stopped. Nozel’s stern, disapproving face flashed through her head. An icy cold dagger shot through her chest.

“I can’t.” Noelle said softly.

“I thought you were a royal! You can do anything you want, can’t you?”

Noelle looked at Kahono. Hope and determination gleamed in her eyes like a freshly polished sword. There was nothing malicious or taunting in her words, but there was something deeper, almost challenging to them, and Noelle found her next words slipping out of her mouth unbidden.

“Maybe one day I’ll show you.”

Kahono smiled even wider. Noelle’s face grew warm.

Suddenly, Noelle realized just how long she’d been out. She had gotten so caught up in stargazing and talking to Kahono that she forgot that she had to return to the castle before Nozel grew suspicious.

“Well, I have to go. Being a royal keeps me busy, after all!”

Noelle stood up, but before she could leave Kahono grabbed her hand.

“Wait, Noelle!”

Noelle stopped.

“Let’s meet here again! We’re friends now, aren’t we?”

Noelle blushed. She ducked her head a bit to hide it.

“W-well, if you want to, then I suppose we can.” Kahono wanted to see her again! It was the first time anyone actually wanted to spend time with her.

“Great! It’s a date!” Kahono squealed. She waved and dove down into the water, swimming away into the deep depths of the sea.

“D—date?!”

\-----

Meeting up with Kahono soon became a regular occurrence. Noelle would sneak out of the castle at night, making sure to avoid the guards, and would go over to the beach in order to wait for Kahono. Soon after she would arrive, Kahono would come swimming over playfully and greet her.

Kahono would ask her lots of questions about the human world. What kind of food did they have? What were their dwellings like? What did they do for entertainment? How did they walk on two legs? Noelle answered all her questions as best she could. Kahono hung off her every word, thrilled by whatever she said.

Noelle would sometimes ask Kahono questions about the mermaid world, too. What was it like breathing underwater? How many mermaids were there? How did it feel to be able to swim through the ocean effortlessly? Noelle had been sheltered her entire life. She didn’t know how it felt to have her skin caressed by the afternoon sun and cooled by a summer breeze, or to be enveloped by the salty embrace of the sea, or to have a family that she felt truly connected with, heart and soul. Instead, she had to live vicariously, experiencing life through the stories that Kahono told her.

Sometimes, instead of talking, Kahono would just swim through the water, gliding smoothly through it like a hot knife through butter, twisting and turning and leaping in an intricate dance that left Noelle’s head spinning. Droplets of water would cling to Kahono’s body as she leaped out of the ocean and glisten under the pale, divine light of the moon, making her look like an angel.

Noelle would just sit and watch for what felt like hours. Kahono looked so fluid, so buoyant, so free. Noelle couldn’t look away. Watching Kahono stirred up a jumble of emotions that Noelle couldn’t quite identify and left her feeling confused and disoriented.

One thing that stood out, however, was jealousy. A bitter, clawing feeling that crawled up Noelle’s torso and burnt everything to ashes.

Noelle had been caged her entire life, a chained bird unable to spread its wings and feel the cool, freeing wind brush along its feathers. Seeing Kahono be so liberated and unrestrained in the water made her realize just how much she had been missing. She wished she could break her chains and have the freedom that Kahono did.

Today was one of the days where Noelle simply watched as Kahono swam through the ocean. Noelle’s eyes followed her figure, while that familiar yet inscrutable ball of feelings slowly formed like the thunderclouds of an oncoming storm.

Suddenly, Kahono’s eyes flashed with playfulness and she dove into the water. She popped back up in front of Noelle.

“Hey, Noelle! Do you want to swim with me?”

Noelle’s eyes widened. “I—I don’t know how to swim,” she admitted.

“I can teach you! Come into the water with me!” Kahono extended her hand.

“What about my clothes? I can’t get them wet!”

“Don’t worry about it! Just come in with me!”

“Well, okay, but I—aaaa!”

Kahono grabbed Noelle’s hand and pulled her into the water. Noelle flailed around for a second before realizing that her head was floating above the water with little effort.

“I’m… I’m not sinking?”

Kahono giggled. “The sea is kind if you’re calm. If you don’t panic the water should keep you floating. If you keep holding onto my hand, I’ll make sure you don’t drown when we actually start swimming.”

Hold onto her hand. Another girl’s hand. Another girl’s warm, soft hand.

Kahono giggled. “Are you embarrassed?”

Noelle turned tomato red. “N-no! Of course not! Why would I be embarrassed? I am not embarrassed in any shape or form! I’m calm!”

“Okay then.”

Kahono grabbed Noelle’s hand a bit tighter. Noelle felt a shock rocket up her spine.

“The first part of swimming is your tail—well, your legs. You have to kick your lower body through the water to move yourself! For you, that means kicking your legs. Let’s practice! Grab my other hand!”

Kahono held out her other hand. Noelle tentatively grabbed it. She was sure her brain had short circuited; she wouldn’t be surprised if there was smoke billowing up from her head.

“Go ahead and lay down flat on the water. When you feel comfortable, start kicking with your legs! I’ll make sure you don’t drown!”

Noelle maneuvered her body until she was floating on her stomach. She looked up at Kahono’s encouraging face. It was kind, yet somehow had an intensity about it. A bit of confidence bubbled up into Noelle’s chest, and she started kicking her legs.

It felt awkward at first. Her movements were a bit jerky, and she couldn’t quite get her legs to do what she wanted them to. Water spewed everywhere, some of it landing on her face and making her eyes and nose sting.

“Keep trying Noelle! You’ve got this! You’re almost there!”

Eventually, with the help of Kahono’s encouraging words, Noelle began to get the hang of things. Although she still looked a bit like a flailing fish, kicking her legs felt a lot more natural, and she was spraying a lot less water around.

“Great! You’ve made so much progress! Now let’s move on to the arms! Reach forward with one arm and cup your hand slightly. When your hand moves through the water, push it back in order to propel yourself forward. Then do it with the other hand and keep switching. You can just practice while standing first.”

Kahono let go of both of Noelle’s hands. Noelle was a bit saddened at the loss of contact, but she wasn’t about to admit it. She practiced the swimming motion with her arms for a bit until she got Kahono’s seal of approval.

“Noelle! I think you’re ready to start swimming!”

“Eh?! Already?!”

Kahono held her fists up to her chin as her eyes sparkled like blinding suns. “Yes! You’re ready, Noelle! I believe in you! Don’t worry, I’ll be right here if anything goes wrong!”

“Well, if you insist, then I’ll try it.”

Noelle’s limbs shook, but it was thankfully hidden by the dark, rippling water. She looked over at Kahono for a moment before taking a deep breath.

Here goes nothing…

Noelle got her body into position. She kicked her legs in swift, quick motions while her arms alternated through the water. She kept it up for a few seconds before realizing—

She wasn’t moving.

Noelle stopped swimming and raised her head up. She was still in the exact same place, right next to Kahono.

“I didn’t move?”

“Don’t worry about it Noelle! Try it again!” Kahono cheered.

Noelle huffed and went back into the swimming position. She kicked her legs and pushed through the water with her arms once more.

She didn’t move.

Tears pricked at the corners of Noelle’s eyes. She tried again, and again, and again, ending up in the same place every single time. Shame and frustration washed over her in an all too familiar manner, beating and crashing against her like the ocean waves on the nearby cliffs. She felt the cruel, leering eyes of her siblings slicing through her.

_“No way am I gonna accept a failure like you as family!”_

_"_ _The House of Silva doesn’t need you!”_

_"_ _Why did mother have to die instead of you?”_

“It’s not working. I can’t do it,” Noelle said. Her siblings were right. She was just a failure, a stupid girl who couldn’t do anything right.

“What? Don’t give up yet, Noelle! You’re a lot closer than you think! You’re just being too timid. You have to be powerful with your strokes! Really push the water, or you won’t get anywhere. Believe in yourself and in your ability!”

“But I—”

“I wouldn’t be having you do this if I didn’t believe in your ability to do it! Now come on! One more time!”

Noelle’s eyes widened. Her mouth fell slightly agape. No one had ever told Noelle they believed in her. No one had ever seen any potential in her. No one had ever looked at her with pride, or reassurance.

Noelle clenched her fists. She could do this! She had to do this!

She positioned herself one more time. She took a deep breath and began to stroke and kick, this time using much deeper, more forceful movements. She let everything loose. She would trust Kahono’s trust in her and believe in her ability.

Noelle swam and swam like her life depended on it. She didn’t pay attention to anything except her breathing and the movements of her arms and legs. Noelle surfaced, unable to maintain her pace anymore, and realized that… she was in a different spot than before.

“Did… did I… did I do it? Kahono, I—”

A big wet body collided into Noelle. Noelle nearly sank underneath the water but was pulled up by two familiar arms.

“You did amazing, Noelle! I told you you could do it! When you really want something, you have to believe in yourself and fight for it, no matter what anyone says!”

Noelle was overwhelmed by the sudden contact and the elation of finally swimming. She could barely gather herself to form a coherent response.

“W-well, I guess maybe… you were right…”

“Come on! Let’s swim together! With a bit more practice, you’ll be an expert!”

Kahono took Noelle’s hand and lead her through the water slowly. Noelle did her best to keep up. Kahono gradually swam faster and faster and eventually let go of Noelle’s hand, letting her swim freely by her side.

Noelle had never felt more alive.

\--------

Noelle didn’t know how long she and Kahono swam together, laughing and smiling and just basking in the gentle seawater and each other’s presence. Once she started getting tired and her limbs began to ache from all the exertion, she and Kahono decided to rest at the edge of the beach.

Noelle sat on the beach like she did the first time that she and Kahono had met, running her fingers through the sand and staring up at the sea of stars that threw light upon the sea below. Kahono stayed at the edge of the beach. Her head and shoulders peeked out of the water as she bobbed up and down softly with the undulating waves. Kahono looked up at the stars as well, their shared light making her face glow like a second moon.

“Say, Noelle?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you happy with where your life is?”

Noelle’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“Whenever I see you, you always have this… sadness about you. And whenever you watch me swim, you look so wistful. Longing. Like every part of you wants to be somewhere other than where you are now.”

Noelle’s hands gripped thick clumps of sand on the soft beach.

“But when we swam together, today, there was a sparkle in your eyes I had never seen before. Noelle…”

Kahono turned to face Noelle. Her striking red eyes bored straight through Noelle’s, her gaze intense and unwavering. Noelle wanted to shrink away.

“What do you want for yourself?”

What she wanted for herself? She’d never really thought much about that. She never thought she even deserved anything for herself. Everyone had always told her she wasn’t worth much. Why would she have the right to desire something?

“For myself…”

Noelle couldn’t deny what bubbled up, however. She couldn’t deny what her heart felt as soon as Kahono spoke.

“I think I… I want to be free. I want to see more, to do more. I want to prove I’m not a failure like everyone says!”

Kahono smiled. Her eyes blazed with a strength that shook Noelle to her core.

“Good! Then fight for it! Fight for your freedom, fight to prove yourself! That’s the only way you’ll get anything!”

Noelle’s head spun from the passion of Kahono’s words. Kahono proclaimed everything as if it were an undeniable truth, and Noelle found herself believing every word.

“Before you go, Noelle, let me give you something!”

Kahono held her hands out. In her palms lay a small pink stone, about the size of the pad of a thumb. It was shiny and well polished; it still managed to gleam even in the timid moonlight. Noelle reached out and gently picked up the stone from Kahono’s hands.

“It’s beautiful,” Noelle said.

“It’s a coral gemstone! It’s made out of coral that you can only find near the mermaid homeland. I picked it because it matches the color of your eyes!”

Noelle blushed. “T-thank you. But I-I don’t have anything for you…”

“It’s fine! I just need you to promise that you’ll fight for what you want from now on. Promise me, Noelle.”

Noelle tightened her grip on the gemstone.

“I promise.”

\----

Noelle was on cloud nine after her meeting with Kahono. She couldn’t believe that she had given her a gemstone! She kept it hidden in a secret place in her room so that Nozel wouldn’t find it and ask questions, but every once in a while when she was sure she was alone, she would take it out and admire it. Seeing it always brought a warm, fuzzy feeling to her stomach.

Noelle wanted to give Kahono something in return. It took a few days of thinking, but Noelle had managed to figure out a gift to give Kahono.

The only problem was that she needed her brother’s help.

“Nozel?”

Her brother turned around. Noelle’s palms were sweaty and she felt the urge to shrink back as she took in Nozel’s towering figure and narrow, accusatory eyes.

“Do you need something, Noelle?” His cold, smooth voice was aloof but not completely uninviting. Noelle must have caught him in one of his more pleasant moods.

“Y—yes, well, I was wondering if you’d be able to buy me a ruby.”

Nozel’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “What do you need it for?”

“It’s just… something I’ve been thinking about getting for a bit. I—it would mean a lot to me if you bought it for me.” Noelle’s hands gripped the sides of her clothes. She stood as tall as she could and stared up at Nozel. Her eyes were determined yet pleading, storming with the conviction she felt but couldn’t express in words.

Nozel’s eyes searched her. After a moment, he nodded.

“Okay. I’ll get it for you.”

Noelle’s eyes widened. She didn’t expect him to acquiesce so easily.

“Th—thank you!”

Noelle ran off to her room. She shut the door behind her and leaned back on it, her breath heavy from both running and the adrenaline from facing Nozel.

“I did it! I can’t believe I did it…”

Noelle slid to the ground and buried her head in her arms.

“I asked for what I wanted.”

\-----

Nozel stared after Noelle as she ran away and pondered the odd interaction.

“She’s never asked for anything before. And that expression she had… I’ve never seen her look like that. It’s rather concerning. There must be something going on.”

Nozel caught sight of a nearby attendant and called him over.

“Attendant! Tell the guards to watch Noelle more closely. Have them alert me if there’s anything odd in her behavior.”

“Yes, Lord Silva.”

Nozel dismissed the attendant and turned to leave for his own quarters.

“This world is too harsh and cruel for her. I will not let her lose her life. I will not lose anyone else, no matter what I have to do.”

Despite the confidence of his words, however, Nozel couldn’t help but feel a swell of uncertainty as he remembered the strength that burned in Noelle’s eyes. Perhaps he was wrong in his judgment of her weakness.

Nozel shook his head. “I’m overthinking. This is what’s best for her.”

\------

Noelle was quite surprised that Nozel had agreed to buy the ruby, but she decided not to question it too much. She had other things on her mind anyway. Today she would finally be able to give the ruby to Kahono. She was excited.

Noelle practically skipped down to the beach. As soon as she caught sight of Kahono, a smile came to her face like a bubble rising to the surface of a pond.

“Kahono!”

Kahono looked up. “Noelle! You seem happy today!”

Noelle blushed. “W-well, there might be a reason for that.”

“Do tell!” Kahono’s eyes shone like lanterns piercing through the veil of night.

“Hold out your hands and close your eyes.”

“Oh? Do you have something for me?”

“Just close your eyes.”

Kahono let out a little laugh and complied, closing her eyes and holding out her hands. Noelle brought out a little box and placed it in Kahono’s hands.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Kahono opened her eyes. She opened the box and gasped.

“Noelle! It’s beautiful! What is it?”

“It’s a ruby necklace. It’s a gemstone from the human world. I thought it would look nice on you because it matches your eyes and hair.” Noelle looked down at the ground and rubbed her arm bashfully.

“A gem from the human world! Uwaahh! Thank you so much Noelle!”

Kahono clipped the jewelry around her neck. The ruby rested on her chest, accentuating the bold red of her eyes and hair and making her look even more striking. Noelle’s face turned a similar shade of red.

“How does it look?”

Noelle’s thoughts scattered like the pieces of an unsolved jigsaw puzzle. “I—Um, it looks good! Really good! Not that that means anything!” she mumbled.

Kahono smirked playfully. “You’re going to have to speak louder, Noelle. I can’t quite hear you. If you want to say something, say it with confidence!”

Noelle huffed. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

“It looks really good!” she yelled.

Kahono smiled. “Thanks, Noelle! You didn’t have to announce it to the entire ocean, but I appreciate it!”

Noelle nearly fainted with all the blood rushing to her face. Kahono took pity on her and grabbed her hand.

“Come on, let’s swim together!”

\------

After swimming for a bit, Noelle and Kahono settled at the edge of the beach. It had become a routine, now that Noelle could swim. They talked as they waited for Noelle to dry off a bit.

“You seem happier, Noelle.”

“Eh?”

“You seem so much lighter now. It’s like part of an invisible burden has been lifted off you.”

“You… you think so?”

“Yeah! You’ve really changed.”

Happier, huh? Her life really had felt a lot less painful and stifling recently. Colors were more vivid. The days seemed to fly by rather than drag on. She felt a bit more comfortable in her skin. And it all started ever since…

“It’s because of you, Kahono. You were my first friend. I’ve had so much fun with you, more than I’ve ever had!”

Kahono’s eyes widened. The tiniest dusting of pink painted her cheeks. She smiled.

“I’m glad! Say, Noelle, could you close your eyes?”

“Sure, but why?”

“Just do it! I promise it’ll be worth it!”

Noelle raised an eyebrow, but closed her eyes anyway. She felt a slight pressure on her cheek, close to her mouth but not quite on it. Her eyes shot open, only to see Kahono leaning back from her face.

“Wh-wh-wh—” Noelle stammered.

“See! I told you it would be worth it!” Kahono winked.

“D-did you just—”

Kahono giggled. “What do you think?”

“I, um… I have to go but I had a really good time andIhopewecanseeeachotheragainsoonbutIhavetogo!”

Noelle ran off in the other direction at light speed. Her heart was pounding so hard that all she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears.

“Perhaps I teased her a bit too much that time…” Kahono mused.

\-----

Noelle ran the entire way back to the castle. By the time she arrived, she was completely spent and out of breath. She took a couple of moments to catch her breath before quietly sneaking to her room so as not to alert the guards or wake anyone up.

Good. It seemed like she hadn’t been—

“Noelle.”

Noelle stopped in her tracks. Her heart pounded and her lips trembled as dread spread throughout her body like poison. She slowly turned to the source of the voice.

“N-Nozel?”

“You’ve been leaving the castle, haven’t you?” Nozel said. His face was stern, eyes harsh and unyielding like steel armor. Noelle knew she wouldn’t be able to get out of this.

“I—I—”

“I saw everything. I knew you had been acting different lately, and I grew even more suspicious when you asked for the ruby, so I had the guards watch you more closely. They saw you leaving the castle, so I decided to follow. I never thought I would see you disobeying my orders like that, let alone to fraternize with a _mermaid_!”

“Nozel, I can explain, I—”

“No! It’s clear you are incapable of doing anything right, even following simple orders. I’m putting you under maximum security from now on. You’ll never be leaving the castle again. Now go to your room!”

“Nozel, please, I—”

“Go to your room!”

Noelle was sobbing now, tears flowing down her face and carrying with them her last shreds of happiness. Her head sank as she slowly walked to her room, completely devastated and defeated.

She never should have disobeyed Nozel. She never should have tried to leave. She never should have tried to find freedom. Why did she think she would ever be able to change her life? Her family had an iron grip on her, and there was no way for her to ever truly escape them.

Noelle opened the door to her room and collapsed onto her bed. Her tears stained her pillowcase as she muffled her heart-wrenching sobs.

Eventually, her tears dried, her sobs eased, and Noelle drifted into a dull, hollow sleep.

\-----

Noelle stayed in her room for the next few days. She felt listless and empty; all of the light and hope that had slowly made its way into her life over the past few weeks was gone, extinguished like a candle snuffed out in a sudden gust of wind.

She thought that she was finally turning things around. For once, she had felt happy, alive, but it was taken away from her in an instant, as if she had never really grasped it in the first place. She should have learned by now that she could never win against Nozel and that she should just resign herself to her fate.

Noelle flopped back on her bed. The bed shook, hitting her nightstand and causing something inside to vibrate.

That’s right! She still had…

Noelle frantically scrambled over to her nightstand, nearly getting tangled in her blankets. She opened the drawer and pressed a secret latch, opening a hidden drawer. She reached inside and pulled out the item within.

The pink coral gemstone. Its weight felt almost calming in her hands. Its smooth surface reflected the sunlight coming through the window and made it gleam like a shining star.

Kahono. She was probably wondering where Noelle was. Noelle hadn’t been to the beach ever since that day, and probably never would be again. She hoped that Kahono wasn’t angry or hurt. Hopefully, Kahono would eventually forget about Noelle and go back to living her own life, happy and free. Noelle didn’t want to be a burden. She would just accept her life and—

_“Then fight for it! Fight for your freedom, fight to prove yourself! That’s the only way you’ll get anything!”_

Noelle gasped. Kahono’s words echoed through her head, pounding into her harder and harder until she couldn’t deny them. She couldn’t just accept things. She couldn’t give up like this.

_“I just need you to promise that you’ll fight for what you want from now on. Promise me, Noelle.”_

She couldn’t let Kahono down. She made a promise!

Noelle stood up. She clutched the gemstone in her hand and marched out of her room. She threw open her door and stormed through the castle towards the entrance. The guards by the door perked up as they caught sight of her.

“Lady Silva, you’re not permitted to leave the castle!”

“Out of my way, insects! I’m leaving!” Noelle commanded, leveling a harsh glare at the guards. They cowered a tiny bit, but stood their ground.

“I’m sorry, Lady Silva, but we’re not allowed to—”

“What’s going on?” Nozel’s sharp voice cut through the commotion. The two guards immediately stood at attention.

“Lord Silva! We’re terribly sorry, but Lady Silva was trying to get through.”

Nozel turned to Noelle. “Noelle, I already told you, you are forbidden to leave the castle. Return to your room at once!”

“I refuse! You can’t control me like this!”

“Noelle, you are to listen to my commands. You are the lowest member of this family! You are not allowed to have any say in what you do. I am the authority here, I know what’s best, and I will not accept such insolence from you!”

“No, Nozel! I’m not a failure! I’m not lowly! I am a human being, with my own desires and needs and rights! You can’t keep me trapped here for my entire life! I reject you, and Nebra, and Solid, and anyone else who has put me down and tried to keep me caged! I am no longer a member of House Silva!”

Nozel’s mouth fell open. The guards were silent, completely speechless after Noelle’s passionate outburst. Noelle ran through the doors and left the castle. No one stopped her.

Noelle sprinted to the beach with all her might, the shocks from each of her steps traveling violently up her legs and through her body. Nothing had sunk in yet. All Noelle could think was that she needed to get to the beach.

“Kahono! Kahono! Kahono!” Noelle shouted. It was the middle of the afternoon, and Noelle hadn’t been to the beach for days, but she still yelled Kahono’s name in the hopes that she somehow might hear her.

Noelle ran to the edge of the beach. “Kahono! Kahono! Kahono….” Noelle was completely out of breath, unable to run or yell any more. She stood on the sand, chest heaving, silently willing Kahono to come.

_Kahono, please, hear me!_

Noelle heard a splash beside her. Her head shot up. There, in all her sea soaked glory, was Kahono, even more beautiful and captivating in the light of day. She still wore the ruby necklace that Noelle had given her.

“Noelle? What’s wrong? Why are you here during the day? How come you haven’t been here the past few days?”

“Kahono! Kahono, I did it! I finally fought for myself! It’s all thanks to you!”

Kahono smiled. “No, Noelle. That was all you. I just gave you the push you needed. You always had it in you.”

Noelle gave a soft smile in return. The smile fell, however, as she remembered that she had left Kahono alone for days.

“Kahono, I’m so sorry I didn’t come. My brother found out I had been coming here, and he forced me to stay in the castle, but I managed to get out. I’m not going to leave you like that again, I promise.”

“Don’t worry, Noelle. I understand. I’m just glad you’re here now. Really here.”

Noelle gave a sigh of relief. “Me too.”

“Noelle!”

Noelle gasped and looked behind her. Nozel was running towards her.

“Nozel, stay away! I told you I’m done with you!” Noelle growled.

“Wait, Noelle. Please hear me out. I’m not here to hurt you or bring you back.”

Noelle relaxed a tiny bit. “Okay. Say what you want to say.”

“Noelle, I always wanted to protect you. I already lost mother, and I was afraid of losing you too. You’re so much like her. I wanted to keep you safe no matter what, so I had you locked in the castle so that you could never encounter danger. You were the weakest, and I thought you wouldn’t be able to handle yourself.”

Nozel’s eyes softened.

“But now… I realize that was wrong. I never should have kept you locked away from the world like that. I only hurt you, and kept you from being able to live for yourself. I loathe to admit it, but going out by yourself, and meeting this…girl, has made you grow so much stronger. Strong enough to even stand up to me. I never thought you could. What I’m trying to say is… I’m—I’m sorry, Noelle. For everything.”

Noelle’s vision grew blurry. Tears teetered on the edge of her eyes.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me. I understand if you don’t want to live at the castle or see us ever again. But at least let me give you one thing, before you go.”

Nozel opened his hands. They held a stone that seemed to pulse almost as if it were alive.

“It’s a magic stone. It can allow mermaids to go on land without harm. I hope this at least begins to make up for the damage I’ve caused.”

Noelle picked up the stone almost disbelievingly. She looked up at Nozel.

“Live free, Noelle.”

Nozel nodded at Noelle and walked away without another word. Noelle’s tears finally began to flow. Her body shook as a deluge of emotions drowned her—happiness, relief, awe, confusion—she couldn’t even identify everything.

After a moment, she turned to Kahono. “Kahono… I—If you’re willing, would you—would you come and—and travel the world? With me? Together? Not that you have to or that it means anything huge, but—”

“Yes!” Noelle jumped at Kahono’s sudden exclamation. “Noelle, you don’t even have to ask. It’s my dream to explore the human world, and… I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone other than you.”

Noelle gave Kahono a teary smile.

“Kahono!”

Noelle leaned down and clumsily yet gently pressed her lips against Kahono’s. Sparks danced through her body and she quickly pulled away, angling her head to hide her raging blush from Kahono. Noelle was too preoccupied with her embarrassment to notice Kahono’s similarly pink cheeks and slightly parted lips.

“Noelle…”

“We should get moving! We have a lot ahead of us.” Noelle said, still looking away.

Kahono huffed out a laugh and shook her head, gazing fondly at Noelle.

“Yeah. Let’s go, Noelle.”

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that there is basically no content of these two is a crime 😭
> 
> Anyway this was my first time writing for these two so I hope it turned out okay haha


End file.
